


Sickday

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [88]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Q, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is sick, but he doesn't want to admit it. James has to take care of him when it gets to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt maybe? 8D I looovvvee sickfics. Especially sickfics that include a sick little quartermaster. Maybe Q comes down with a terrible flu and, being Q, doesn’t think he needs to rest or take a break… we all know how that goes. James doesn’t realize he’s sick until he’s worsened and by that time Q is so tired and so weak he wants nothing more than to curl up on top of James and cry. James of course, is happy to oblige. <3333 —anon

James hadn’t seen Q all morning: The Quartermaster had gone to work in Q branch long before the sun had risen, and had been busy doing…whatever it was in Q branch he did, ever since.

In fact, it was only when Q met James for lunch that he finally got to speak to his lover.

“Long day of work?” James chuckled, eating his food with gusto.

“You have no idea.” Q mumbled, poking at his food absently.

Then a small shiver made its way down Q’s body. If James hadn’t been sitting next to Q, he might not have noticed. Even then, James would have dismissed it as nothing if it weren’t for the fact that Q was already wearing several thick layers and, by normal standards, had no need to shiver.

“Q?” James frowned, laying a hand against his young lover’s forehead. The skin was hot to the touch, “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine.” Q muttered, shaking his head, “It’s just a chill. I just need to bundle up a bit more.”

James wasn’t convinced, but there wasn’t much he could do to change Q’s mind. The most James could do to help Q was give the Quartermaster his coat, hoping the added layer would keep the young man warm while he worked.

And unfortunately, James was kept busy with his own job until late that night. And, knowing Q, he wouldn’t leave his office until he was forced to.

“Stubborn little…” James shook his head, walking into Q’s office.

Q was sitting at his desk, as James expected. What James wasn’t expecting, though, was the violent way he was shaking. Q wasn’t looking at anything in particular, unfocused and slightly glazed.

“…Q?” James asked, concerned.

“Hey James…” Q stood slowly. It didn’t take 00 trained eyes to notice how heavily Q leaned against his desk as he stood, or even how tightly he was gripping the desk edge.

But it was the sway that had James running to Q’s side. The Quartermaster was swaying more and more drastically back and forth. By the time James had his arms around Q, helping him sit on the floor, he doubted the young man would have been able to stand on his own.

A moment passed when James simply sat on the floor with his arms around Q. Neither of them said anything, but now James could feel Q burning underneath his touch. He sighed. Of course Q would be stubborn about being sick.

James was interrupted from his thoughts by Q moving slightly in his arms, “James…” Q breathed, “…why am I on the floor?”

The 00 agent shook his head, “You may have passed out, I wasn’t exactly watching. I was a bit busy catching you.”

Q groaned, “Everything hurts…I think I’m going to vomit…”

James quickly grabbed a waste bin and held it by Q’s face, “Hurry and vomit so I can take you home, because you are not getting sick in my car.”

A weak glare was sent James’s way, but Q none the less hugged the waste bin close, “Your bedside manner is terrible.”

“Yeah yeah, I love you too…” James smoothed back Q’s hair slowly.

He’d have to let M know he was taking a few days off, no doubt 007 would be on nursing duty for a while.


End file.
